peacekeepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Firebird
PKU Continuity The following is Firebird's primary history and origin. This is the main story for the character. Other continuities are simply adjustments to better acclimate the character to those specific stories, and events that take place in those are not canon. History Heroic Origin PK Membership DCUO Continuity The following is a thematic layout and necessary adjustments for the Firebird character within the DC Universe Online continuity. JLA Data File The data we have on miss Flint is less than complete. While she has led a relatively transparent life, insofar as our intelligence was able to determine about her past, there are a number of elements of this file that don't add up completely. First, the parental records we've found.. Steele and Flint? Pyrokinetic? If this is supposed to be a joke, I'm not laughing. The other part I can't wrap my head around is the exabyte issue. Flint's powers emerged that day, and she's been very upfront with her mentor and contacts, but the notion that someone who had a distinct academic focus on the mystical locales of the Mediterranean ended up with an Amazonian-like power signature is too coincidental to follow the relative scatter-plot that the exabytes stolen from Brainiac took. Call it a hunch, but the whole thing almost seems... predestined. On the other hand, she's proven herself... how many times? Even risked her own life to save Diana once. Being invited to the JLA doesn't surprise me. At least this one bothered to take the tour. ''-The Huntress'' History The heroine known as Firebird started as Heather Flint. The adopted daughter of an Anaheim couple, Heather was an above-average student and athlete who led an otherwise nondescript childhood, learning to pilot from her father, cook from her mother, and spending plenty of time in a beanbag chair reading mythology books from the library. Upon graduating high school, Heather initially showed interest in the Air Force, but family pressure to stay out of the military led to a four-year stay at UC Berkeley - itself a four year journey of self-discovery and diligent study. Though part of her regretted the choice not to serve, Heather remained committed to making the most of the money her parents had worked to save for and pay for this opportunity, and did not disappoint. Having completed her degree and grown as a person, Heather packed up her things, kissed her family good-bye, and headed for the big city - Metropolis. Working as adjunct faculty at Metropolis University, she was endeavoring to both teach and learn the histories of the ancient world. Her focus, brought with her from her undergrad days at UC Berkeley, was that of Ancient History and Mediterranean Archaeology, particularly pantheistic studies. Heather was transformed into Firebird by the swarm of exabytes stolen from Brainiac. Rather than choosing to use this newfound power for personal interests, she diligently researched her condition after breaking free of the capture facility, thanked the Justice League for their aid, and filed a proper case report. Eager to have another ally in the war against the brilliant adversary, they accepted and put her under the remote mentoring of Wonder Woman. That mentoring was brief.. the days that followed for Heather were, truly, a trial by fire. Rescuing Wonder Girl, Supergirl, Aquaman, Raven, Robin, and even Wonder Woman.. whenever a fellow hero was in trouble, Heather answered the call, no matter the odds. This zealous devotion to the greater good earned her the thanks of, and membership in, the JLA. This was not to be her only alliance. After all, justice is not the only right in this world. Somebody has to keep the peace.... Supernatural Data The divinely pure aura that comes from within Firebird is distinctly magical in nature, and is theorized to be related to the mythic avian for which she has taken her namesake. Heather herself believes the possibility of a connection to the ancient Phoenicians, who were prolific traders with Greece and thus, potentially, Themyscira. As of yet, there is no truly settled source of her ability; there is merely the observation that she has certain dormant genetic traits that might have made awoken with the exabite infection.. which of her powers were hers alone, and which came from the event, is anyone's guess. Powers/Strengths Superhuman Strength: Though only recently manifested, Heather has shown more physical prowess than even the typical Amazon, leveraging 20-ton city buses as projectiles when needed. Flight: One of her particularly noteworthy talents, the heroine has a knack for aerobatic maneuvers, which has earned her the title Paladin of the Skies. Blindingly fast in the air, and capable of moving with the grace of a trained pilot, this might be her finest talent. Photokinesis: Though largely a cosmetic talent, Heather's ability to conjure light in the lower half of the visual spectrum also allows her to channel her divine energy to produce searing beams from her palms, and with some inspiration from the Kryptonians in the city, from her eyes. These beams are less powerful than her fire, but more precise. Pyrokinesis: Firebird, unsurprisingly, has the ability to conjure fire. She's developed projectile, localized wave, and spontaneous combustion combat maneuvers, in addition to a particularly lethal pyroclasm that can be channeled through a sufficiently engulfed foe. Her fire is no hotter than any typical oxygen fire, but it does burn with a righteous purity that makes it the bane of demon and marshmallow alike. Amazonian Durability: Heather has shown the capacity to take a lot of damage.. while no tank, she's able to shrug off small-arms fire. She has been knocked out on multiple occasions. Though her name leaves the topic up for discussion, there is no evidence to suspect that Heather is not mortal. Environmental Immunity: Heather's body, when needed, has enough channeled internal energy to defy the nature of her immediate surroundings. Likely the same force that permits her to mock gravity, she is able to operate under deep-water pressure, the vacuum of space, or any other hazardous environment, with little to no trouble. With breathing a luxury rather than a requirement, Heather is also exceptionally defended against gaseous, radioactive, or other particle attacks. Weaknesses Training: Heather is hardly a trained fighter. A skilled combatant would, provided enough power to overcome her own supernatural strength or swiftness to mitigate it, easily best her in melee. She is not in possession of any martial skill beyond playground scraps. She's far better suited to attacking her foes from a distance than facing them up-close and personal. Darkness: Despite her name, Heather is not particularly bothered or hampered by the cold. However, she does possess a weakness to magics dark and sinister. Those capable of conjuring and weaponizing impurity, malice, and hate will find it particularly effective against her otherwise stoic durability. Center of Attention: Heather is not as comfortable as most being in the limelight. She will shy from television interviews, rarely speak up at moments where it might be opportune, and will often rely on others more than might be necessary, requesting aid for tasks or missions where all that is preventing her from doing the job just fine on her own is the lingering self-doubt she carries within her.. and the fear that she could go to sleep one night, and wake up as helpless and scared as she was before becoming a heroine. BASTIAN Threat Assessment Accomplishments (list of awesome stuff I've done) Current Activities (brief idea of what's going on RP-wise) Image Gallery Firebird by felle2thou-d39enh0.png firebird_v3.png firebirdbw.png 4ec595f0e38c2ccc9d51a21ef53e9072-d39t3cs.jpg